The Unfortunate
by CaptainKatie643
Summary: Some people prosper and feel less pain than others. Others are caught in the darkness, they are in the wrong place at the wrong time, they feel the unbearable pain that is life. They are The Unfortunate.


The Unfortunate

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC**

The _Flying Dutchman_, her Captain and her crew were sailing along the glassy water peacefully. Well, as peaceful as the _Dutchman_ gets. The bosun was still whipping the backs of men and the first mate still shouting orders and insults and the crew still slaved away. The skies had just cleared up from an earlier storm and the sun was peeking out from the clouds that were fading into the distance to take their wrath somewhere else.

The _Dutchman_'s Captain, Davy Jones, stood out on the deck, scanning the seas blankly. He was thinking about _her_. Calypso. The sea goddess that was now trapped in human form as a punishment from him. She broke his heart mercilessly, he trapped her without her full powers and she cursed him with a tentacle beard and strange appendages. They were both brokenhearted; Jones just used it as anger while she kept it locked inside. As Jones thought about how beautiful she was, his heart felt as if it was being ripped out of his chest all over again.

He snapped himself out of it, scolding himself for thinking of her that way. Telling himself that she didn't deserve anything but to be killed. He fumed quietly and his crew let him be, sensing his foul mood. But Jones spotted something floating out at sea, a rowboat. It appeared to be empty and Jones became excited at the thought of a ship that he could take his anger out on was nearby but he didn't see another vessel in sight. As the small boat floated closer, a small body became apparent. It was lying on the floor of the rowboat, soaked to the bone with the rain of the past storm.

It dawned on Jones that it was girl, a young girl who was quite beautiful. Her raven hair stringy and covering part of her face, her skin white and pale as snow and her lips as red as blood. She was clearly upper class by her type of dress; it was comfortable but made of a fine material at the same time. The girl's chest wasn't moving but the girl showed no signs of blood loss.

"Maccus!" called Jones in a harsh voice and his first mate was immediately at his side. Jones didn't turn to look at him; he just kept his hard stare on the girl below him.

"Aye, Cap'n," Maccus answered, glancing at what Jones was looking at and spotted the girl as well. He was struck by her beauty but Jones' voice shook him from his reverie.

"Haul _that _aboard," Jones answered, not even using the word "girl" or "lass". He refused to speak of the female creature, they were disgusting to him. They vexed all men and tricked them with cruel lies. They were vixens that should be damned to hell.

"Aye, Cap'n," Maccus repeated, ordering a nearby crewman to fetch a rope ladder from below.

By the time he resurfaced with the ladder, the girl was nearly right next to the ship. The ladder was knotted tightly to the ship and Maccus began his descent, stopping the boat from floating away and tossing the lightweight girl over his shoulder. Her weight surprised him but continued up the ladder. He plopped her carelessly down on the damp deck and she landed with a light thump. The crew had gathered around her in a loose circle, examining the girl with curious expressions.

The crew let Jones through without protesting and they all stared down at her, some marveling at her beauty, some marveling at her body and some waiting to see if she was truly dead. Jones glared at her in disgust and hatred, wanting to send a knife through her heart just to make sure she was dead.

"Sir, I think the lass swallowed too much seawater from the storm," said Maccus after a moment. Most of the men turned to Jones, wondering what he planned to do with her.

But before Jones could speak, a certain crewmember pushed his way through the crowd of men. The man's name was Clanker, he was known as one of the more passionate members of the crew besides Bootstrap, of course. All eyes were on him as he kneeled next to the girl. He checked her pulse before pulling the center of her dress apart, only the bodice so that her corset was revealed.

"What are ye doin', boy?" Jones barked, he wasn't quite so settled with the idea of undressing a dead woman. But Clanker didn't answer; the crew peered at him as he took his dagger out of his belt before slitting the corset right down the middle.

The corset seemed to be drawn much too tightly and the girl's breasts, which seemed to make the men question the age they assumed her to be, seemed to pop back out to their normal position from the release of pressure and the crew exchanged crude looks with vulgar smirks. The girl's eyes flashed open, seawater spewing out of her mouth. Her lungs must have been filled completely with water. She gasped and coughed, her audience watching her with strange look and expectant looks as she emptied her lungs.

When she finally calmed and was able to take in a few raspy gasps of air, she looked above her and her eyes widened making her blue irises even bluer. She scrambled to get away from the cursed crew, mortified by their appearance. Never before had she seen men that were becoming part of the sea themselves and it scared her, they were monsters. Jones was smirking down at her, smug at her fear and relishing in the fact that he would be able to end another life of a woman.

"W―who are you?" she sputtered, fear shaking her voice as she trembled beneath the probing stares of the crew.

"Maccus," Jones said, turning to look at the first mate with a malevolent smirk. The first mate revealed his razor sharp shark teeth that seemed to glow in malice and he pulled his axe out of his belt, readying the weapon that had just been freshly sharpened not long before. Maccus stepped forward and grabbed a fistful of the girl's hair, smirking evilly down at her wide eyes that were panicked.

"Wait! What are you doing? Please―"

The girl's babblings were put to an end, her blood spilling out across the deck and staining Maccus' hands as well. Jones' bloodlust was satisfied as he smiled smugly at the head of the girl whose eyes were still open with fear. There was a big gaping hole in her head where Maccus' axe had ended her life.

"What are ye all gawkin' at? Git back ta work!" Jones ordered and the crew turned from the scene to rush back to their stations.

The girl's body was thrown over the side of the ship, splashing into the water below and staining the Caribbean blue with red. Her body sank to the bottom of the sea, only to be forgotten by all.


End file.
